Spirit animals, my way
by Cut-throught
Summary: Hello, so I love spirit animals, but i decided that it could be better. I made a better version! I think so anyway ;) please try it out!
1. Connor

**Ok so first things first. I made all the characters 16, not 12. 12 year olds should not be fighting wars!**

 **Abeke: Hey!**

 **Meilin: I'm perfectly capable of fighting in a war, no matter my age!**

 **Me: Yes, well, I. Don't. Care. I'm making you 16. BTW don't push it, i can make it s that you die!**

 **Meilin:Aaaaah! Save me Rollan (hides behind Rollan)**

 **Rollan:...**

 **Abeke: We're thieves! We don't help people like you! (shoots death glare)**

 **Meilin:** _ **faints**_

 **Me: Rollan! Do the disclaimer plz.**

 **Rollan: Why me!**

 **Me:** _ **glares**_

 **Rollan:** _ **signs**_ **Cut-throat does not own Spirit animals. EVER!**

 **Me:** _ **cries**_ **it's true** _ **Cries harder**_

Connor really didn't know what to expect for his nectar ceremony. He was the 3rd son of a shepard's family that worked for the earl. Unfortunately,working for the earlalso meant connor listening to the earl's son boast about his family's wealth and status, while connor was also trying to keep track of the sheep. It was a hard job. The only reason he bared it was so that his family could stay in the Earl's good graces so they have enough food for the winter.

"What do you think i'll get at the nectar ceremony tomorrow" Devin,the earls firstborn and next in line to-be-earl, or the 16 year old brat in Connor's opinion, said.

The conversation had gone from the usual devin boasting about himself, and connor staying quiet, to the nectar ceremony the next day. The nectar ceremony was when all the kids who had turned 16 that month drink the nectar of Nanini in hopes of summoning a spirit animal. It was never guaranteed one would come, but some families were more likely to summon spirit animals than others. For example, for the past 4 generations, the people in devin's blood line would receive spirit animals. However, in connor's family, no one has summoned a spirit animal.

"I would not know Devin."replied the tall 16 year old boy Connor had blond hair and crystal blue eyes in contrast to devin's brown hair and brown eyes. When Connor had muscles from spending days in the field and a more rugged look about him, Devin was skinny with little arm muscle, relying his expensive clothes and makeup to look handsome. Presently, both boys were sitting in the shadow of a tree on a hill overlooking a flock of sheep. Well, Connor was watching the sheep and devin was bragging about his family. Connor was wearing a light brown baggy tunic and long baggy brown pants, holding his shepherd's crook in his right hand, eyes scanning the field for any signs of danger. Devin was wearing expensive pressed blue tunic that was fitted to him, and a pair of expensive black slacks, his arms were crossed and he was leaning against the tree.

You're probably wondering why a shepherd's son and the earl's son were in the field together. Well, for Connor it's obviously his job and Devin's father was getting tired of devin's complaining and decided that to make his son spend some time with the common folk. The Earl was a nice man who liked Connor and his family and treated everyone fairly. Connor would sometimes have pleasant chats with the Earl Which would annoy made him think that his father prefered Connor to him, so he would always try to belittle connor.

"Maybe you won't get any thing" came the scratchy voice of the just now puberty hitting boy, Dawson Trunswick ( A/N I don't know if i said Devin was a trunswick. Whoops -_-) Devin's little brother.

He was on his way to tell him that the earl had sent devin. (A/N My. Grammar. Sucks!) Before Devin could lunge at his little brother for the remark, another voice joined the conversation.

Connor, you shift is overMa want you home . big day tomorrow. The two boys sat up, gathered their things and went on their way to their respective homes, which happened to both be on the other side of town, so they were stuck with each other for a little while longer. When the boys entered the town all girls between 12 and 17 looked up. For devin and dawson because they were from a wealthy family, for Conner because of his skills, looks, and kindness. Connor rolled his eyes and muttered something about never getting married (A/N this is back in the day when people married young and I, in no way, shape, or form, support this system:( ), devin reveled in the attention. Dawson just ignored it. They first approached the earl's castle, where the earl was waiting for them. Connor and the Earl exchanged a quick wave and nod, before connor went on his way. The last thing that Connor hears was the Earl asking about Devin's day.

When he got home, Connor walked in to see his mother making dinner, and his oldest brother setting the table. What was peculiar about this scene was the 15 year old girl that was helping his mother prepare dinner. The first thing that went through his head was 'great another girl who wants to marry me closely followed by 'how do we get rid of this one?' a perc of being the third son is that you don't have to get married. He can he just doesn't have to. Of course, that didn't stop any of the girls from trying to get noticed by him. Ever since he was 15, two girls would show up every month, trying to get his interest. At first is was surprising, now it's just annoying.

His oldest brother, John, quickly motioned for him to hide. Connor slipped into the next and waited a good 30 minutes before his father gave the all clear. By then the rest of his family had filled up the places at the dinner table, including Matt, the second oldest, Angle, his younger sister, and his father.

" you could give Devin a a run for his money with the amount of suitors you have." matt snickered. Connor glared at him and the rest of his family, who were trying to quieten their laughter.

"Why can't they just leave me alone."connor groaned as his head hit the table. With that his brothers lost it and were rolling on the floor, laughing to hard.

"Boys, boys! Eat your food and then go to bed. It's a big day for Connor tomorrow" his mother scolded them.

"Don't remind me," Connor mumbled. All of a sudden he was whipped in the head with a napkin.

I will not have one of my sons belittle himself. now , eat and go to bed." his mother said in that do-it-or-otherwise-you're-dead voice that all mothers have. Everyone gulped and quickly did as she said.

'Tomorrow will be interesting' Connor thought.

The next day, both connor and devin were up early. They dressed in their finest clothes. Everyone was gathered at the town square. After all, it's not everyday that the earl's eldest tries to call a spirit Connor, Devin, and Abbey, the blacksmith's daughter who also had a crush on connor, walked down the path to the podium, a lot of girls were eying both Connor and devin. Connor walked normally, arms to his side, and head held high. Devin walked with stride, a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Standing to meet them was Inza, the green cloak always performed the nectar ceremony. Standing next to her was a tall man wearing a greencrook. Connor could see the hint of a tattoo peeking out of his sleeve. This meant that his animal was in passive state, where a spirit animal was a tattoo on your body.

Since Devin was the Earl's son. He would drink the nectar first. Tjen abbey and finally Connor

Devin trunswick, step forward" said Inza. Devin structed to Inza and kneeled down. He took a sip of the nectar offered to him and stood up. Everyone waited in anticipation for his animal. It wasn't long before the wind picked up and lightning struck, when the flash disappeared, there was a lynx in it's place. The linx walked up to Devin and pressed its head into Devin's open palm. The crowd Cheered. The Earl had a proud look on his face. A second later Devin walked back to Connor and Abby. He stood proudly with his linx next to him.

"Abbey Frida, Step forward" abby did the same thing as Devin, except nothing happened. No spirit animal.

"Connor McMurray, step forward" He'll admit it, he was nervous. As he walked up to Inza, he saw his family wave to him. When Connor kneeled down and tasted the Nectar, he notes that it tasted like roasted lamb that his mom makes.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Dark clouds rolled in. Deadly lightning struck just in front of Connor. A wolf. More importantly, a wolf with sapphire blue eyes. No One called wolves. It was impossible because Briggan the Wolf Was a great beast, one of the fallen. Connor snuck a look at the European flag where the wolf was displayed.

The wolf, Briggan, walked to Connor, snapping him out of his thoughts. Like Devin's linx. Briggan pressed his head into Connor's hand. The crowd was quiet, A 7-year-old boy said,"it looks like Briggan." the crowd began to murmur.

After the ceremony, the green cloak next to inza took both Connor and Devin aside. The Greencloaks, who later introduced himself as Tarik, told Connor that they needed him and Briggan, because peace was being disrupted throughout Erdas. Connor agreed to come and help them, but he refused to put on the greencloaks.

Devin, however, chose to wear the greencloaks. Devin would accompany Connor and the other 3 on their journey because Tarik believed that it would be a good idea to bring him along. That and, apparently, another greencloaks saw him a vision.

 **A/N Hey! Hope you liked it;) BTW, i have a disease that causes me to ship 100% non shippable people AT ALL for example, I ship Kid flash (Wally West) and Cheshire (jade crock), So don't expect traditional ships!**

 **Connor, Rollan, Abeke, Devin, and Meilin: What!**

 **Me: Cackles madly**

 **Me: Now without further ado, Connor.**

 **Connor: mumbles something something incoherently.**

 **Me: What! My whole bodies on fire.**

 **Connor: Um… Cut-throught loves Reviews…..plz review, for my sake….plz plz plz Don'theartme!**


	2. Meilin

**Hey! I'm back!**

 **Meilin: No one cares! Write my chapter already!**

 **Me:** _**tuhs niliem pu**_

 **Meilin: mmph!**

 **Abeke & Rollan: Ha!**

 **Connor & Devin: Are you ok meilin?**

 **Me: Meilin who? Anyway on with the story!**

Meilin was sitting in front of her mirror, putting on some expensive golden powder that would make her face shine during her nectar ceremony. Meilin was the daughter of General Teng. Her mother died giving birth to her. Meilin had recently taken up fighting, at first she was sceptical, but her father wanted her to be able to defend herself. She found herself enjoying it, so she was continuing her lessons. While she thinks of herself as a decent fighter, she has never actually sparred with someone. Still, she boasts about her ability to fight.

Meilin is also excellent at singing, dancing, and making tea. Add all these traits to her beauty, which she needs a little make up for, and it made her one of the most wanted girls in Zhong. Meilin also liked to pride herself in always doing what's right.

Meilin was calm. She was shure of herself and even if she didn't get a spirit animal, she would still become a powerful leader.

There was a knock on the door.

"Meilin, it's General Tesh. Are you ready yet? Everyone is waiting for you," came a voice.

"Coming," came Meilin's reply. She wasn't aware of the time. Usually, her maids would help her dress, but, on important events like the nectar ceremony, you have to do things yourself.

Meilin opened the door to find a middle aged man in an army uniform waiting for her.

"You look lovely" complimented the general.

"Thank you," meilin replied with the a shy smile that she practiced in the mirror. The generall just nodded.

As Meilin walked from her house to the podium, she caught the looks of a lot of boys. She smiled at them flirtatiously. It earned her annoyed looks from the girls present. Not that she cared.

As she approached the podium, Meilin saw her father give her a proud smile. Waiting for her was chinwe, the greencloaks that performed the nectar ceremonies.

Chinwe shot Meilin a little glare. Chinwe motioned Meilin forward. She would then give Meilin the nectar.

"Receive the nectar of Ninani," spoke Chinwe, when Meilin was kneeled before her.

When Meilin roze, storm clouds suddenly gathered and a light drizzle started to form. There was a warm glow about 5 feet away from Meilin A giant panda emerged from the light.

Everyone was shocked.

No one summoned pandas, let alone giant pandas. Were those silver eyes?

The crowd began to murmur. It looked like Jhi. but that was impossible, Jhi died in the last devourer war a thousand years ago.

Meilin snapped out of her train of thought as Chinwe started to speak.

"The great beasts have returned!" she announced. A second later, the crowd roared with approval.

A scream was emitted through the air, followed by an explosion by the west wall surrounded the city.

'Invaders. . Father!' was what went through Meilin's head as she searched for her dad.

Both her hands were suddenly grabbed and she looked to see both Chinwe and her father leading her to a secret door to the outside of the city.

They seemed to be in a heated discussion. Finally her father nodded his head and turned toward Meilin.

"Listen to me Meilin. You must go with Chinwe to the greencloak's headquarters. They will keep you safe."

"But I want to go with you daddy!I don't want to leave you!"

"Meilin you are not yet ready to fight, and, if what Chinwe said is true, if that is Jhi, then you have a more important role to play in this war."

"But…"

"Go Meilin. I'll be fine."

Then General Teng turned a harsh glare to Chinwe, and said three words, "Keep. Her. Safe." before he plunged into battle with the rest of his army, and Meilin was dragged to the exit.

You could hear Meilin screaming across the battlefield.

 **Thank you for reading! Notice, I didn't make Meilin a fighting expert. Why you ask. In the original book she was WAY to boastful. Now without further ado… Uh what's Meilin doing on the floor?**

 **Abeke: She was whining to much, so I 'accidentally' punched her. Oops?**

 **Me:** _ **Sign**_ **ok so can you do it then?**

 **Abeke: Sure!**

 **Me:** _ **turns around to answer a question**_

 **Abeke:Listen up people! Cut-throught will never own me, and review! If you don't I'll find you!**

 **Me:** _ **turns back**_

 **Abeke: Thank you! ;)**


	3. Rollan

**I'm back bitches!**

 **Rollan, we're rollin'. ;) =p**

 **Rollan:... you just had to make the joke with my name, right?**

 **Me:... yes. Anyway, this chapter is about you.**

 **Rollan: YES!** _ **Does a happy dance**_

 **Abeke: Great. More stuff to fuel his ego.**

 **Rollan: You know you love me. ;D**

 **Abeke:** _ **Rolls eyes**_

 **Me: ok… on with the story!**

Rollan was running. From what you might ask? From the dozen or so Concorba guards that were following him. He had just taken a fresh loaf of bread from the bakery. Normally, this wouldn't activate a city wide chase. For Rollan, this was expected.

Why you might ask?

Because Rollan was an orphan, but more notoriously he was the prince of thieves, at only 16!

It started out as small crimes when he was eight. A few bucks here, a bracelet there. It later escalated to bigger crimes. Such as a nobleman's wife's diamond necklace, stoll that right from under their noses.

Oops?

And, his most famous crime, stealing a priceless painting right from the greencloaks headquarters, Sunset Tower. Of course, he had help with that one, but it is what got him noticed. No one had been able to swipe something from the greencloaks. It was made even more hilarious when they found out he was only 12 at the time.

His partner in crime was Abeke, famous Ghost of the Savannah, or to him Kitty. Rollan and Abeke would sometimes hang out and steal something as famous as the 'Sunset Heist' as the incident was named. Most people didn't even know that he and Abeke knew each other, while actually they were quite close. Practically siblings. They wanted to keep it that way, it made it harder to catch them.

Back to the chase.

"Get back here, you no good thieving vermin!" shouted a burly guard with a chestnut mustache.

"Shure, when hell freezes over!" yelled Rollan back. You're probably wondering why Rollan, the Prince of Thieves, was caught stealing bread, of all things.

The answer to the first question is that 1. Rollan wasn't being as careful as he usually is when stealing something and B. It's not his fault there happen to be a dozen were watching a warm piece of bread when he swiped it. Seriously, a warm piece of bread. Bread! Not a diamond necklace or golden watch. Bread! Life sucks.

The answer to the second question is, he was stealing to give to the homeless people and orphans. You might think 'he's a thief, there supposed to be "looking out for number 1" and all selfish' well that's wrong. Rollan gives about 75% of his stolen goods to the homeless people. Especially orphans. He doesn't want them to turn out like him. In turn, the people in homeless shelters and street orphans think of him as a sort 'Robin Hood' heck, some of the younger children call him 'Uncle Rollan'. It makes him smile at the thought that he is making their childhood a happy one. Rollan never knew his father, and his mother abandoned him at the young age of 3, leaving him to fend for himself. He never knew why his mother abandoned him, but Rollan has grown to resent her over the years.

Rollan took a sharp right turn into an abandoned alley, hoping to lose his chasers. He came to a dead end. Fantastic.

He turned around to see the guards closing in on him. 2 had their swords done. 3 had crossbows 'wonder why they didn't use them during the chase' rollan thought. The other three either didn't have their weapons or didn't have them out.

Signing, Rollan drew his two silver daggers from his belt. Along with being a notorious thief, he was also an expert fighter. Something that came in handy in these times of situations.

"Now kid" said the leader of the pack, a tall skinny man with a bald head and hair coming out of his ears. 'Yeesh, who could love that?' Rollan thought. "Are you going to come quietly, or do we have to drag you to the jailhouse?"

"I'll take option 3."

"Which is?"

"Getting out of here while leaving you sorry pieces of trash unconscious in a pile." Rollan replied with a smirk.

"You can try dirty rat. Get him!" Baldy shouted. The 2 sword fighters lunged at Rollan.

Rollan quickly ducked under the first man's sword, and hit him on the head. Knocking him out. The second man swung at him from behind. Rollan dropped and kicked the man's feet from under him. When the man tried to get up, Rollan kicked him in the back of the head. He was out like a light. '2 down, 8 to go' Rollan thought.

The men with the crossbows fired at him. ROllan dodged all the arrows, quickly making it to the men and hit him across the head. 'Clearly, these people were not made for combat at all' rollan thought exasperatedly.

He almost missed the punch thrown at his face. He was able to dodge it by an inch. 'Too close' Rollan thought,'ok, Rollan, get your head into the game. And now I'm talking to myself. Great.' Soon, all the men were unconscious, scattered across the alley. Rollan didn't like to kill. He had done it, but it was only as a last resort and only for those who truly deserved it. 'Like that guy, Donald, that raped homeless women, leaving them pregnant and emotionally scarred.'

When he was done, he took a moment to scan the 9 unconscious men. 'Wait, 9?' Rollan thought. He felt a something hard hit the back of his head. 'Shit!' Rolland thought as his head hit the ground,and he blacked out.

_*it's a time skip*_

Rollan woke up in a small room with a metal door and 2-inch thick steel bars in front of the window. He sat up and waited a good 2 hours before the door opened.

"Good, you're awake." An old man that was wearing white clothes and a mustache said.

"And your ugly, can we stop stating the obvious?" Rollan snarled back. The man's facial expression turned into a frown.

"Young man,did you know what you did stealing priceless artifacts and accessories, along with a few killings are on your record! Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"They all deserved it." Rollan growled back. He didn't like doing what he did, but he did it to survive. Not that they would understand. They probably take baths in all the money that they have, not caring for enough to think of donating it to the people that need money, who are to sick to work.

"Listen, how old are you?" The man asked with a tired expression.

"16, I'm turning 17 next month." No point in lying. The man looked up.

"Have you had nectar yet?"

"No, no one offered any, and I would be fool to ask for any from a green cloak."

"If you are bonded to a spirit animal, it will happen with or without nectar. Without nectar, you run the risk of getting the bonding sickness. That is why everyone, no matter poor or bad they are, is entitled to receive nectar." Exclaimed the man.

"I know someone who tives nectar to orphans. Hold on, I'll be right back."

With that, the man hustled out of the cell.

About an hour later, the man came in with a woman, a green cloak, with a scowl on her face, and a cage holding a … rat?

"Hold up, what's the rat for?" Questioned Rollan as he eyed the vermin.

"Rumour has it that is a bond is more likely to form if an animal is present." The man shrugged.

The green cloak, which is hereby name is Scowly, just shoved the flask holding the nectar toward Rollan tell him to drink it. Rollan shrugged and took a sip, Scowly immediately took the flask back.

Well it was about to ask if this "ceremony "wasn't done yet when, he felt dizzy. The ground started to spin and in the brilliant flash of light evoking emerged 'Essix' Rollan immediately recognize the former great beast.

Of course he had heard of the four fall and beast, who hasn't? It was his inspiration to try and prevent kids from becoming like him.

"I'm not eligible to do with this kind of situation, I'll contact someone who can." Scowly said with shock, breaking all of us. Scally and the man quickly exited Rollan's cell.

"Great", Rollan said out loud, "and what am I supposed to do?"

"You can start by telling me what's going on." Said a voice. Causing Rollan to jump.

"You can talk!"

"You can understand me?" Questioned Essix, as she watched Rollan curiously.

"I think so. I'm not going crazy right?" Ethan Essix shook her head no, Rollan asked, "how is this possible?"

"I think it's because of how similar our souls are, we're both alone, we're both thieves and scavengers, and we're both always looking out for those who need help. Plus, we both like a challenge" Essix explained.

"Two things 1. That makes sense 2. How do you know so much about me."

"I don't know, I just feel it. Can you get me up to speed with what's going on? The last thing I remember is Kovo the ape killing me."

Roland nodded and spend the next two hours telling Essix what's been going on the past thousand years. They were interrupted when the cell door opened.

"Rollan, I'm Olivan. You and Essex are coming with me!"

'Great' Rollan thought, as he was knocked out again and taken to who knows where.

 **So that's all my awesome readers! =p I love all your reviews, and, who ever said that Meilin needs to be better, I think Meilin needs to be knocked down a notch. She was an absolute brat in the real books. Now, Rollan if you would.**

 **Rollan:** _ **Not there**_

 **Me:** _ **Signs**_ **Rollan if you don't come out I'll start singing Justin Bieber!**

 **Rollan:** _ **stands next to me**_ **Please don't sing** _ **whisperes**_ **you sound like a dying cat.**

 **Me: WHAT!**

 **Rollan: umm… uhhh…. Sorryplzdon'thurtme!**

 **Me:** _ **glares**_

 **Rollan: plz review! Plz plz plz! I want to have at least a grandchild before i die!** _ **Cries out of fear.**_

 **Me: Well there you have it folks! Please review and Rollan might live!**


End file.
